


Squad 7

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Squad 7 of the Fire Force was a peculiar bunch





	Squad 7

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta’d. Might or might have not been inspired by the anime Fire Force.

Squad 7 of the Fire Force was a peculiar bunch.

There was Percival, the tallest of them all, with no special powers, who always kept his cool and therefore was the perfect squad leader. He was also known to sometime solve issues with just his strength, which came in handy when they had to break in blocked doors and such. Gwaine, who had minor powers when it came to extinguishing smaller fires, kept the morale in the squad up with his sharp wit and sometimes potty mouth. 

Lance, like Percival, didn't have any special powers, but he was a religious man and some might have sworn that he influenced fires with his prayers to the big fire God. 

Elyan didn't make a fuzz about his powers. He much rather followed the rules that were taught in the handbook. The handbook, that Leon might have written. Where Elyan managed to use his fire sabre that he had inherited from his father, Leon couldn't be harmed by the flames at all. He had brought many people to safety this way. 

The most powerful of them all was Merlin, though. As Fire Wizard of the First Order, he was able to manipulate the flames and water alike, sometimes just pulling all air out of a room, taking the fire's food from it. 

They were a great bunch and didn't need anyone else. 

Until that day, headquarters decided to allocate a new fire soldiers to them. 

They had all heard about Arthur Pendragon and everyone knew he didn't have any special powers. He was just able to join the force because of his father's connections, so they were all wary and met him with polite distance. 

But for Merlin. It was like he couldn't even help being drawn to Arthur, the sparks were flying whenever they were together, the air in a room got hot when their eyes met and it didn't take long until Gwaine complained to Percival about needing earplugs to get some sleep as his chamber shared a wall with Merlin's. 

Arthur wasn't just an addition to Squad 7 on the personal side. It was as if his mere presence enhanced Merlin's powers and they were done extinguishing fires a lot sooner, thereby rescuing a lot more people than before. 

As they once again walked away from a building, they knew they were made for this and it wouldn't take long before they caught the arsenist that was causing so much trouble.


End file.
